Sol
by Lena-kun
Summary: ¿Por qué Reborn es el arcobaleno del Sol? Tsuna no cree que el carácter de su tutor pegue con ese elemento, pero después de reflexionar, consigue llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez no haya sido una elección al azar. / Tsuna POV


Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Amano ^^

Pd: Como en la traducción de los tomos al Español, Reborn habla medio en italiano y medio en Español, he seguido fiel a esa traducción, ya que me gusta bastante ese detalle.

* * *

><p><strong>X_X_X<strong>

Tsuna fijó sus ojos sobre el cuerpecito diminuto que estaba sentado _sobre_ la mesa. Giró levemente la cabeza, tan levemente que denotaba el enorme terror que escondía ese movimiento, acuciado porque el "pequeño" se diese cuenta de él. No sabía como se podría tomar Reborn que le estuviera observado y, por el bien de su entumecido y maltratado cuerpo, no quería averiguarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su tutor le producía mucha curiosidad.

Principalmente porque era _un bebé_. Aunque a estas alturas de la película, ya no tenía tan claro que **solo** fuese un bebé. Fuerte, ágil, frío, duro… no eran cualidades características del primer año de vida, eso seguro. Ese hitman en miniatura **no** era solo un bebé. Y aunque Tsuna se muriese por saber que narices era, sabía que jamás obtendría una respuesta de él. A menos no seria.

También le intrigaba su origen. ¿Japonés? ¿Italiano? Reborn era inglés… ¿Y su edad? ¿Cuál era su _verdadera _edad? ¿Qué explicaba el curioso aspecto frágil y desvalido de su tutor? Aspecto que simplemente se quedaba en eso, pura fachada.

Sí, probablemente la mejor palabra para definir a Reborn era _**misterioso. **_Como un callejón oscuro, como una bala perdida. Un vacío de información tan denso y negro como un _expresso_ bien cargado. Sí, Reborn era totalmente misterioso. Y, si se le permitía a Tsuna añadir, tenía un aura bastante aterradora.

-Eh, tú. ¿Qué estás mirando?

Un pequeño gritito seguido del sonido de la porcelana rota al dar contra las baldosas de la cocina.

-¡Jo, Reborn! ¡No me asustes así! –le regañó suavemente el chico, agachándose para recoger la taza accidentada- Simplemente… me pregunta cosas.

-Che cosa? –volvió a preguntar, prestándole un poco más de atención que de costumbre- Non estarás pensando en irte de la mafia, ¿No? –aventuró, su voz teñida de una sombra de amenaza.

-¡No, no! –le aseguró el castaño lo más rápido que pudo. _Ya me gustaría…_- Me preguntaba… bueno, por ti.

Una ceja se alzó con escepticismo en la cara del bebé.

-¡No me mires así, es cierto! –le contestó, ligeramente enfadado- Me preguntaba por… por el misterio de que seas un bebé. ¿Algún día me lo contarás? –preguntó esperanzado.

-No.

El castaño suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo sabía… No sé para que pregunto -dijo, tirando a la basura los restos de la taza que aún conservaba. Su vista se desvió otra vez al bebé- Oye… ese pacificador… Es del color del sol, ¿No?

-Esattamente, ¿Por qué?

-Um… no nada –aseguró Tsuna, con voz pensativa- Simplemente pensaba… ¿Por qué el sol? Sinceramente… -Una visión de Reborn actuando como su guardián del mismo elemento le cortó las palabras. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- Sinceramente no te pega…

-¿Quién sabe? Un elemento non pertenece exclusivamente a un carácter –explicó- Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría. Tenemos molto lavoro hoy –explicó con simplicidad, levantándose y colocándose de un ágil salto en el hombro del Vongola.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Si hoy es domingo!

-¡A callar! –le reprendió, haciéndole una luxación. Cinco minutos después, el pequeño había conseguido que su alumno saliese por la puerta con un chandal y un brazo parcialmente inservible.

Pero, incluso con eso, Tsuna no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Por qué Sol? Hizo un especial esfuerzo en recordar que significaba el sol en las batallas.

"El que todo lo destruye con su cuerpo."

El futuro capo puso mala cara. ¿El que destruye todo con su cuerpo? Podía ser muy fuerte, pero dudaba que pudiese "destruir" nada con ese minúsculo cuerpecito. De hecho, jamás le había visto usar técnicas ofensivas de cuerpo a cuerpo, sino simplemente su pistola. Quizá no tenía ningún sentido que ese chupete fuese del sol…

- Estas molto distraído… ¡Despierta, Tsuninútil! –exclamó, golpeándole la cabeza con fuerza. Fantástico, pensó el chaval mientras se sobaba la zona herida, otro moratón para añadir a su colección.

Y es que Reborn no paraba de pegarle en todo momento y a todas horas del día. Eso era maltrato… pero si denunciaba que un bebé le maltrataba, probablemente se reirían de él y luego lo encerrarían por chalado.

Siempre le gritaba, siempre le pegaba, siempre le exigía más.

Aunque… también es cierto que estaba ahí para lo bueno. ¿Qué habría sido de él sin su tutor? Simplemente, habría sido Tsuninútil. Tampoco le gustaba ser el capo de la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo, pero tenía que reconocer que Reborn le había aportado sus cosas buenas. Le había dado confianza, fortaleza y seguridad en sí mismo. Le había ayudado a ser responsable y consecuente con sus actos, a valorar a los demás y valorarse a si mismo. Y, sobre todo, le había dado amigos por los que merecían la pena luchar. Su vida, triste, gris y aburrida había dado un giro de 360º cuando este pequeño personaje se coló en ella. Era un rayo de sol que se había filtrado, como si una luz muy potente hubiese iluminado su presente y clarease su futuro. Su tutor era su guía, era la luz que le indicaba el camino a seguir. Y sabía perfectamente que, sin él, estaría solo y desamparado en la oscuridad. Tsuna repasó otra vez sus pensamientos y sonrió con satisfacción. A lo mejor si tenía algún sentido el elemento del sol…

-E ahora perché ríes?

_¡Bam!_

-¡AY, REBORN!

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer ^^ Siempre he pensado que el Sol no le pegaba nada a Reborn, sino más bien a Luche... pero bueno, he intentando averiguar el por qué de que Reborn tenga esa llama y ese pacificador y... ha salido esto ^^U. Sólo pido Reviews para saber si he hecho las cosas mal o que tal les ha parecido, así que gracias por leer y colaborar ^^.<em>


End file.
